


Just Keep Swimming: Continuation Outtakes & Extras of Dubious Canonicity

by heartsinger



Series: Continuation & Extras [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsinger/pseuds/heartsinger
Summary: Scenes that were written for Continuation but didn't work in it. Level of canonicity will be specified in each chapter. I can also include things like the rank signfier system I'm using if people would be interested in that, so let me know.





	Just Keep Swimming: Continuation Outtakes & Extras of Dubious Canonicity

**Author's Note:**

> I may alter Saavik's characterization in ways that don't quite work with this, and some of the details in terms of timing within the scene are a little iffy, but it's mostly canon.

The room is crowded. There is no place to sit. I cannot stay here, with the looks and the whispers and the endless, endless blank-faced sneers. The Council is paying no attention—of course the Council is paying no attention, why would they need to bother when everyone knows Vulcan children are paragons of logic. I step through the door and head in the direction that is quieter. I soon run across a room, an observation room.  _ Perfect. _ I enter and stand just in front of the viewscreen, mind drifting along the streaking lights the hyperspace bubble creates. I lose all sense of time, lose all sense of what happens around me. When I feel a hand on my shoulder, I don’t think, I react. Before I know it, someone's arm is broken. No. No, oh no, no no no no no no. My heart races, my breathing fast and hard. I scuttle into a corner, little good though it’s likely to do me. Once there, I freeze in place, staring out into the room, unable to so much as move my gaze. Stars, what have I done? The captain and the little one with him try to get me to speak, but words will not come. I'm too afraid. I sit, huddled against the wall. My awareness wanders, not registering the passage of time. There are two people standing near me now, arguing about… something. Control? Control. My control. I hate that word. I must convince them that I can manage, or… I can't think of that. I snap my eyes to the Vulcan in the Starfleet uniform— but Vulcans working with Starfleet are all reporting to the High Council, not Starfleet Command, and have the uniforms to match, because Surak forbid any Vulcan answer to any non-Vulcan. Could this one be Rihannsu? But no, he was speaking Golic only a little while ago, and wants control —I form the nonexpression required and tell my ninety-first and ninety-second lies of the day.  _ “ _ _ I apologize for my inappropriate behavior, osu. I will return to the rest of our people now.” _ I can't stop my hands and voice from shaking. One would think that with all the practice I've had this would be easy.

“Where are you from?” the Vulcan wants to know. Well, there's a question. 

I keep a smirk mostly off my face as I reply, though an eyebrow raise is irresistible. “Eyphus II, among other places,  _ osu.”   _ That should confuse them.

They raise an eyebrow of their own. “A Romulan planet.”

“I am a Romulan.”

The other one, the Human, frowns and crosses his arms. “What is a Romulan teenager doing on Vulcan?”

I stare at the Human for a moment, considering my options. The Vulcan High Council very much wanted to avoid the Federation as a whole finding out about what happened to me. I wouldn't expect a Human to care what happens to Rihannsu, but it is worth a try. This one made the other one leave, and this one come. Maybe he has power enough to help me. And the Vulcan apparently answers to Starfleet. Hopefully, he will not be able to act against the Human. “Being experimented upon, then forced to abandon my culture and identity.”

“Vulcans do not practice such activities,” the Vulcan claims immediately.

“You'd like to believe that, wouldn't you?” I reach out with a hand on each of their faces, seeking out the psi points with speed, and push into their minds. The Vulcan’s defenses are in tatters, the Human’s too weak to start.


End file.
